


愛情故事

by justziang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang
Summary: 「我還在生氣。」尼爾的聲音冷得像是能傷人，他把尼爾抱得更緊，讓那針扎的疼痛過去，嘶啞的開口：「我知道。」「你簡直就像個固執的老頭，」尼爾的語氣依然沒有改變，但他握住他環在腰間的手輕輕摩娑，「我真的是被你氣到了。」
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 9





	愛情故事

一直到很久以後他才意識到那是尼爾生氣的樣子。

嘴角勾起像是帶著微笑，眼裡卻沒有平時那種慵懶而愜意的笑意，他更謹慎的斟酌自己說出口的每一句話，彷彿下一刻就會不受控制的說出傷人的尖銳詞彙，但這樣的尼爾他並不陌生，早在他還不認識尼爾的時候就看過類似的弧度，僵硬的眉眼和透露情緒的肢體動作，但那時的尼爾更為隱忍，只有在被壓到窗上質問的那一刻才露出不可置信的表情，與記憶中相差太多的自己讓尼爾一時失了控制，氣極反笑的不帶一絲溫度的聽著艾佛斯和他的對話，大多時間都在沉默的消化自己的情緒。

時間並沒有給他們太多的選擇，同樣的時間也給了他們太多的容許，讓他在往奧斯陸的貨櫃裡花了太多時間質疑尼爾，或許那時候尼爾更多的是傷心，垂下嘴角和凱特從最基礎的物理定律說起，在物理定律中具有不涉及時間方向的對稱性，那些逆轉時間與攸關世界的存亡被他講得太過詩意，純然沉浸在拿手領域中的尼爾看起來很性感，那是第一個讓他開始驚慌的時刻，對於一個了解太多的陌生人來說他不該這麼鬆懈，甚至產生了任務以外的附加情感，倘若他對自己誠實，那麼他在他們成功脫出後，在救護車上看到的笑容將會是他想留下的畫面，一如其他數個他未曾明白自己有多喜愛的片刻。

經歷了幾天孤獨入眠的夜晚後，他意識到自己並不擔心再次失去擁抱，他在看到靜寂了幾天後的廚房亮起燈光，尼爾在裡頭替自己張羅，那才知道他擔心的是失而復得的喜悅，那沖刷了一切淡然與注定的旅程，那讓他不由自主的更貪戀每一刻，或是更害怕擁有。

他走上前去製造些許聲響，也或許在他開門的那一刻尼爾就知道了他的存在，他伸出手從後頭環抱住尼爾的腰，頭顱枕在他的肩膀上雙脣微啟溢出無聲的嘆息，尼爾停下動作沉默地讓他抱了許久，才放下手邊的東西撐在流理臺邊，盡量避免接觸的動作讓他心疼，也讓他知道尼爾此時正費盡心力控制呼吸。

「我還在生氣。」尼爾的聲音冷得像是能傷人，他把尼爾抱得更緊，讓那針扎的疼痛過去，嘶啞的開口：「我知道。」

「你簡直就像個固執的老頭，」尼爾的語氣依然沒有改變，但他握住他環在腰間的手輕輕摩娑，「我真的是被你氣到了。」

他親吻尼爾的後頸，留下一個個無聲的歉意，前幾天他們的爭吵依舊歷歷在目，即使看過尼爾生氣的樣子他依舊無法解讀， _我是真的很氣你_ ，直到尼爾鄭重而緩慢的開口他才真正了解到自己從未真正明白， _你什麼時候才能從過去走出來？_ 尼爾橄欖綠的雙眸漫上了一層水光，為他無邊無際的愧疚和自責生氣，為他不發一語不肯辯駁的態度生氣，他每個舉動都讓尼爾要瘋掉了，那時他才發現自己是如此不擅長面對尼爾如此生動而充滿情緒的模樣，他所認識的尼爾經歷了許多淬鍊與疼痛，這才成為他所看到的沉穩從容，不帶一絲遺憾笑著走向注定旅途的樣子。

尼爾轉過身，捧住他的頭顱露出脆弱的表情，「你就是不明白，是嗎？」

「你會讓我明白，我知道的。」他放輕語氣，「我還在嘗試。」

「我在氣你的時候發現，我也愛你愛到不知所措的地步，」尼爾的指尖輕柔的拂過他的臉頰，手托住他的頸側讓他沉浸在被包覆的溫柔中，「別再那樣離開我了。」

他在尼爾的眼裡看到同樣的恐慌，若他能明白，不會在他們爭吵後選擇離開，並不是只有他一個人無法面對離去，這種疼痛讓他做出無可挽回的事。

「我很抱歉。」

「現在你應該吻我。」尼爾的手在他的後頸柔軟的收放，「接著我就原諒你了。」

即使他知道了旅途的終點他依舊無知，或許他會更加坦白，也或許他會戒慎恐懼不願放開一切，但他不怕墜落，他願意與尼爾一起墜落。

他按上尼爾的頸側吻上他，尼爾則是迫切的追隨他加深這個吻，尼爾是他們之間較為熱烈的那一個，但點火的都是較為溫吞的自己，那不像是典型的愛情故事，永遠都不會是。

「我餓死了，但我搞不清楚你的廚具。」尼爾抱著他抱怨。

「我們的廚具。」男人看著桌上乾扁的三明治輕輕笑起來，「我得教你怎麼餵飽自己。」

尼爾在他耳邊不滿的輕哼，他依戀的偏了偏頭，在尼爾的笑聲中閉上了眼睛。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> He wants to say I love you  
> https://ridinkskinned.com/post/42945517001


End file.
